Memories: Our Old Idols
by s t o l e n f r i e s
Summary: The beginning to a Fanfic series. This is 2 months after the Great Gum War. This story is not entirely Bublbine, but Marcy and Bonnie are a big part of the story.


Finn and Jake were lying in the grass, oblivious to BMO who was walking up to them from behind.

"Hi, Finn. Hi, Jake." said BMO.

"Oh hey, BMO. Whatcha up to, bud? Is your face feeling better?" questioned Jake. When Golb appeared after the Great Gum War, he created a monster out of the Gumbaldians. And that monster was responsible for the destruction of Finn and Jake's treehouse. "It's feeling alot better! Look!" exclaimed BMO. Jake took a look at his friend, and his wounds have indeed healed from when it first happened. "Woah! You really are getting better! Finn, check it out." Finn didn't reply.

"Uhh, Finn? Are you okay, dude?" asked Jake. Finn had also been influenced by Golb. Finn had lost his bionic arm. "Yeah, I'm fine. Ooo just seems so much more peaceful now that the Gum War is over and Golb is gone. More peaceful than it was four years ago, you know?" No answer.

Finn, Jake, and BMO sat in the grass, watching the clouds move and the birds sing.

At Marceline's cabin, she and Bonnibel were sitting on the couch together, with complete silence. Bonnie broke the silence.

"Hey, Marcy?"

"Yeah, Bonnie?" answered Marcy.

"I just want to thank you for being so supportive and helping me out. I've been getting more and more stressed as the Candy Kingdom grew, and I..."

"Yes? Is everything okay?"

Bonnie sighed. "Thank you for being there for me."

"Hey, no problem, Bonnie." The vampire kissed Bonnibel on the forehead. She whispered, "I'll always be there for you."

Bonnie cuddled with Marceline. "I love you, Marcy." said Bonnie.

"I love you, too." said Marceline as they both fell asleep holding each-others hands.

Finn, Jake, and BMO started heading towards Marceline's place. They wanted to say hi, and since their treehouse was destroyed, this was their only choice. Finn knocked on the door.

"Hello? Marceline?" said Finn. Inside of the cabin, Bonnie jolted up from her sleep. She knew right away it was Finn and Jake. She opened the door and let them come in. As they walked in, Marceline woke up. "Hey guys. What's up?" she said drowsily.

"We came to say hi. Also, can we stay a couple days? Our treehouse is kinda destroyed, and we need a place to stay for a couple days until we find a new place. Is that cool?" said Finn. Marcy was confused, mostly because she just woke up, but she managed to get out a, "Yeah, sure." Then, she fell back asleep. On the other hand, Bonnie was still awake. She handed Finn and Jake a cup of warm tea. Then, she sat down to talk to them.

"So, you guys know-"

"Yep. We know." interrupted Finn.

"Okay, good." Bonnie replied.

"So, who wants to tell stories?" Jake asked. Bonnie and Finn looked confused.

"What?" Jake exclaimed. "We all have a cup of tea, and PB has a blanket on. It just feels right." Jake morphed into a sleeping bag for Finn. And so they started telling stories, until the night went by.

Marceline woke up to a scream. The scream of Bonnibel. Marceline got up and headed towards her screams. When she found Bonnie, she saw her melting in the daylight, screaming, " _Why, Marceline. How could you let this happen to me?_ " Marceline dropped down to her knees and started crying. She curled up into a ball, and whispered, " _What have I done?_ "

Marceline woke up, and she was crying in real life. Bonnie was sitting next to her on the couch, while Finn and Jake sat on the coffee table, looking worried. "Are you okay, Marcy?" Finn asked.

"Finn, Jake, I need you guys to leave. Come back in an hour or two." said Bonnie. Finn and Jake listened accordingly. They walked out of the cabin, closing the door behind them.

Marceline then explained the whole dream to Bonnibel. Bonnie reassured her, "I'm okay, Marcy. Remember what I told you? I'm a tough gum, that would never happen to me. You're like twenty times tougher than me. Everything will be okay." Marcy calmed down a little bit. She sat up next to Bonnie, and kissed her softly on the lips. Bonnie returned the favor, and kissed back.

"Thank's, Bonnie." whispered Marceline. Marcy got up and headed towards the kitchen to get something to eat. When she came back to the living room with an apple, she saw Bonnie sound asleep right next to where she was sleeping earlier. Marcy sat down next to Bonnie, kissed her on the forehead. She sat and pondered for a little bit, until she heard an audible thump. "Ouch..." whispered BMO. The vampire giggled and headed back into the kitchen, opened the drawer BMO was in.

"Ah! You ruined my hiding spot!" exclaimed BMO. Marceline laughed, and picked up BMO. She brought him to the living room, and started talking to him. Later on, Finn and Jake knocked on the door. Bonnie started to get up, but Marcy hushed her back to sleep. The vampire got up and floated to the door to answer it.

"Hey guys. You missing anything?" Marcy pointed towards BMO. Finn and Jake both laughed. They picked up BMO, and asked, "So, where are we gonna sleep?" Marceline thought. "You guys can sleep on the couch. We have our own bed here. We'll get you guys set up right now. After all, it is night." Marcy picked up Bonnie, and floated her over to their bed. She went back to the living room to talk to Finn.

"If anything happens to PB while I'm gone, you take care of it. I'm gonna go walk around the Candy Kingdom. I'll be back by dawn." And so she left.

 **End.**


End file.
